Sure, You're Bossy (but you're exactly what I need)
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy was just planning on going home and watching a movie with his mom, but then Annabeth Chase ran into him in the hallway, and all of his plans were thrown out of the window. Or, the one where Annabeth needs Percy's help, and since he doesn't like her at all (shut up), he offers to help her however he can. AU. Complete.


**A/N: This is just something that I typed up really quick, and it really doesn't have any point. Remember, if you want to find out about upcoming stories or if you want to give me a prompt, check out my tumblr! That's the best place to contact me if you need me! Have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or anything else that you may recognize.**

_-4122015-_

"Percy!"

He stopped in the hallway when he heard his name, and a smile graced his face when he recognized the blonde curls bouncing up and down as she ran down the hall toward him. Someone bumped into his shoulder, and Percy turned to apologize quickly before stepping out of the middle of the hallway.

She was wearing a light blue shirt that had the shoulders cut out. Her skinny jeans were _really _tight, and her black heels clicked against the tile floor as she raced toward him. Her blonde curls were hanging around her shoulders, and her gray eyes were really dark, like she was thinking about something important.

When she got close enough, Percy smiled again and said, "Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Please tell me that you're free tonight and that you have a tux that fits and doesn't look like someone just picked you up off of the side of the road," she said hurriedly. Her breath was short, and Percy wondered if she was okay.

Annabeth Chase was the head of the student council at their high school. She was also the president of their class and the valedictorian. Right now, she was coordinating the beauty pageant, and from what Percy heard, it was going to be great.

Okay, so, he didn't actually talk to Annabeth that much. Sure, they knew each other, and sometimes they hung out with the group of friends that they shared, but they weren't ever alone together. Even though Percy didn't think that he would mind if they were (okay, he's a fucking liar; he would _love _to be with her in any form, shape, or fashion), he never tried asking her out. She was really busy with school and all of her college stuff, and she always turned down any guy that asked her out.

Not that Percy would mind being on that list, but he would rather see Annabeth smile when she was talking to him in passing than things be awkward between them all of the time.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it a little soon to be asking me to marry you?"

She slapped him on the head, but he was laughing as she rolled her eyes. "_Idiot. _No, Jason is sick, and now I need another escort for the beauty pageant girls tonight."

"Hmm," he hummed, pretending to think about it. "And what if I told you that I don't have a tux?"

"Then I would make you parade around the gym in your speedo," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That would probably be more interesting anyway."

He laughed, "I have a tux, and I am not busy tonight."

Her mood changed in an instant, and her voice was really soft. "Can you help me? All you have to do is stand at the door and look nice and hand the girls their props and hold the curtain open when they come out and—"

"Yes, Annabeth."

Annabeth tossed her arms around him, but she was pulling away before he could wrap an arm around her waist to hug her back. She was smiling now, and she leaned her head against his chest for half of a second before she pulled away completely.

"You just made my life so much easier," she said.

"You look tired," he blurted out.

She rolled her eyes, "I am _so _tired, but I've got a hundred more things to do before the interviews start at five. Can you be here, dressed and ready, by six?"

Percy nodded, "Sure. Speedo?"

"I was _joking. _I swear, if you show up in that thing, I will tie you up and leave you in a closet until the pageant is over."

"Oooh. I didn't know you were into that."

He got another slap on the back of his head, but the grin on her face made it worth it. She was smiling again, and she looked a little less stressed than she did when she had first ran up to him.

"I'll be here at six, dressed to impress," Percy promised.

She sighed in relief, "Thank you, Percy."

"No problem."

She squeezed his arm before she took back off down the hallway, smiling and waving at him over her shoulder. Right before she turned the corner and disappeared from his view, she turned around and said, "And take a shower! You smell like chlorine and sweat!"

Percy tried to cover the grin on his face, but his heart was beating too fast and his face was probably really red. Damn, he didn't even _know _Annabeth that well, and she had already left his stomach full of butterflies and his head full of her.

Ω

Even though it was hot and itchy, Percy loved wearing a tuxedo. Mostly because he knew that he looked really cool, but he had always had this obsession with the spy movies where the main guy wore a tuxedo and blew shit up.

Percy was just a guy on the swim team, but he liked to pretend he could be that cool in his tux.

He had gone home and taken a shower like Annabeth had requested before he had slipped into his clothes and wandered downstairs to talk to his mom. He tried to do some of his homework while he was there, but he ended up with his phone out showing his mom some of Annabeth's pictures on Instagram.

(No, it was _not _because he liked her, just shut up.)

Percy ended up being a little early, so he swung through one of the fast food restaurants on the way and grabbed some food. He ate on the way, but he had gotten Annabeth something just in case she was hungry. Percy was betting that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch at least.

(Shut _up. _He was just looking out for her health, god.)

So Percy wandered into the gym, swinging Annabeth's food in his hand. He had gotten her a drink too (he thought that it was Diet Coke that he saw her drinking in history every day, but he wasn't positive).

A few of his friends were also escorts, and they yelled out a greeting when he walked into the gym. He waved at them slightly before he spotted Annabeth standing closer to the stage where they had the lights and sound booth set up.

Annabeth usually always wore dresses and skirts to school. If she wore jeans, then she was usually wearing a nice shirt and heels with them. But today, she was wearing the purple beauty pageant t-shirt with jeans and a pair of Nike shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a headset with a microphone on her head. She was explaining something to two guys that were standing with her, and she must have been ordering them around.

Percy thought she looked beautiful.

She turned around in time to see him staring at her. She smiled and motioned for him to wait just a second. He watched as she said something to the guy sitting at the booth, who nodded along before Annabeth finally turned away and headed toward Percy.

He smiled and held out her food. "Hungry?"

She studied him for a second before she looked up at him in shock and slowly took the drink from him. "This is for me?"

"Yes," he said. "You said you were busy, so I thought that you might be hungry."

Annabeth's gray eyes were wide while she stared at him. Her voice was soft when she said, "Thank you."

Percy smiled, but his butterflies were back with a vengeance. "You're welcome."

Right when she opened her mouth to say something, someone called her name from across the gym. Percy tried not to look too disappointed.

She sighed and ducked forward quickly, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. She said, "Thank you so much, Percy. Seriously. And you look great."

Percy's face was _blood _red, he could hear his friends howling with laughter on the other side of the gym, and Annabeth was walking away with a smile, drinking from her Diet Coke already.

Ω

By the time Percy was getting ready to leave the pageant, almost everyone was gone anyway. All of his friends that had been in it had demanded pictures, and he had helped some of the other guys clean up a few of the decorations. He didn't know how he had wasted so much time, but when he was ready to leave, most of his friends were gone and Annabeth was one of the only ones left in the gym.

The pageant had gone perfectly. Everything was beautiful, and sure, not all of the girls had been happy because only one girl won, but everything else was great. There hadn't been any flaws with the program, probably because Annabeth made sure it was all perfect.

She was sitting in a chair in the center of the floor. Her legs were curled underneath her, and she had her head propped up by her arm, like she was trying not to fall asleep.

Percy smiled to himself as he walked over to her.

"You're going to fall out of that chair when you fall asleep," Percy joked, crouching down on his heels next to her.

She lifted her head and made a face at him, "Very funny."

"The pageant was great, Annabeth," he said. "You did an awesome job."

"Thanks," she said, shoving a hand through her curls and yanking her hair out of the ponytail it was in. Percy watched as her curls tumbled down to hang past her shoulders. He tried not to stare. "What are you still doing here?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see you."

_Damn. _He hadn't meant to say that.

She was grinning, "You did?"

"Yes, I _did," _he said with a slight frown. "Now, not so much."

Annabeth laughed then, and Percy smiled again.

"So since you wanted to see me so much, would you be opposed to getting something to eat with me?" She teased, looking up at him with those too-gray eyes.

And now Percy couldn't _stop _smiling. He said, "Of course not, Miss Chase."

Ω

They ended up at one of Percy's favorite diners at the edge of town. They had the best burgers, and Percy loved their milkshakes. He was still in his tux, and Annabeth was sitting across from him and kicking his leg every few seconds—and it was kind of perfect.

Percy was taking a bit of his burger, and Annabeth was slurping her milkshake when she said, "Percy? Why haven't you ever asked me out?"

He choked a little, and he already felt himself blushing when he looked up at her.

"I mean, I'm not saying that you like me or whatever," she clarified, staring at him from across the table. "I've just always wondered why you didn't."

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep the red out of his cheeks, "I, uh, I wanted to. Um, still want to. But you never say yes to anybody else, and I would have rather been friends with you than things get weird."

Annabeth nodded and took another sip of her milkshake.

They were both silent until she said, "You should ask me."

Percy's eyebrows shot up, and he spluttered uselessly for a few seconds until he said, "Um, what?"

"Oh my god," she said with another eye roll. "Percy Jackson, ask me to go out with you _right now _before I change my mind."

He blurted out the question as soon as she was finished talking, and she was already laughing at his urgency. Just as he was wondering if he shouldn't have asked her, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Sure," she said easily. "Besides, you're dressed really nice for a first date, so I might just have to keep you after all."

Percy laughed too, and he squeezed Annabeth's hand.

Ω

Annabeth let him drive her home, and she even let him walk her to her front door. The moon was already high in the sky, and it was really late. Percy wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

Just when Percy was starting to say goodbye, Annabeth grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him impossibly closer. His face was less than a centimeter from hers, and her lips were _right there. _

"Percy," Annabeth muttered, shifting on her feet until her body was pressed against his. "You probably know that I don't have a problem with telling you what to do, right?"

He wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but he nodded. Their noses bumped together, and then Annabeth moved closer again, slipping one of her arms around his neck.

"Then do I need to tell you to kiss me?" She murmured.

Percy laughed slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

She was smiling when he pulled back, and she pressed another kiss to his cheek before she told him to text her when he got home. She waved at him again and slipped inside the door.

Percy stared at the wooden door with a dreamy look on his face before he sighed happily and headed back to his car to get home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
